Sekirei: Ashikabi of Sekirei
by Kami of Anime
Summary: Way different story and Minato. I am taking control now. Get ready for Sekirei when Dragonic Angel gets a hold of it. Abnormally powerful Minato. Different set of Sekirei's. All still from the series. No Oc's. What will lead Minato to get into the Sekirei plan? What is he going to do once he is in? Find out right here. A/N: there is going to be lemons in later chapters. Harem story
1. Forever Changed

I will get straight to this. I am making a redo of the series Sekirei.

It was kinda interesting but a few things bothered me so much.

Minato had no back bone.

He had no skill what so ever.

He had some potential but they killed it over time.

Dragonic Angel is taking over this story now.

Time to give this story a new twist. Some of it will line up with canon but most of it is gonna be so far off.

They will keep the names though.

Different Minato. Different Sekirei.

Minato x Harem

Let's get the newly devised chaos started!

Chapter 1: Changed Forever

* * *

><p>Minato is finally getting his test results back from the university that let him know if he got in.<p>

He saw that he passed.

He decided to call his mom.

_Ring, Ring_

"Hey mom. I passed. I got in to the university. Yeah. I understand. Don't worry. I'm doing fine. Tell Yukari-chan I said hi. Bye."

He hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

He was walking back to his apartment, or at least...about to...when IT happened. The moment that would change his life forever.

**Rewind 5 minutes**

There was none other than one of the old members of the disciplinary squad, standing and being confronted by a couple of members from the newest squad.

They said "Give it up Yume. Just come back and serve Master."

"Forget it. I don't react to him and if I get winged, I want to be with someone that really loves me."

They began in a chase across rooftops and then came to a halt.

They were at a spot and suddenly, Yume started to have a warm feeling in her chest.

'He's nearby. I can feel it.' She thought.

One of the girls chasing Yume lashed her whip at her.

She tried to dodge but was slightly hit her off balance.

She was hit again and was not paying attention.

She was distracted by the feeling she was having.

That time was a direct hit.

**In the present**

Minato was walking and all of a sudden, He saw a girl falling from a building.

In an instinct, he rushed over to where she was about to hit and caught her just as she was about to hit the concrete.

She had a tear on her clothes where her stomach was and also one of her sleeves was torn...almost completely off.

He held her in his arms and said "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and blushed while feeling that feeling coming from him.

'I sense great power and love. He genuinely wishes to protect. Who are you?'

The pursuers followed her down and found that she never impacted but was saved by this man with jet black hair. He was very well built and held her without any difficulty.

He had a great deal of power in him and alot of love and kindness.

"Come on guy. Just hand her over and we all walk away like nothing happened."

"That's bullshit. You tried to kill her."

"We don't have time for this bull crap."

The one later revealed as Haihane started attacking them both.

Minato set the girl down and in a flash of speed, barely dodged the attack directed at him.

He kept dodging the attacks being thrown at him.

He finally had his chance.

"Rule number 1. Never leave a weak spot opened."

He landed a blow to her gut.

"What are you? You kept dodging my attacks and managed to even land an attack on me."

"I had a very good sensei. He was about this fast so it was no problem."

"Ugh...Come on Haihane, he is gonna keep this up."

They then both dashed off.

He walked over to the girl he had saved moments earlier and said "Hi there. You're safe now. I don't mean to be rude but I will be taking my leave then."

She thought '_I can't let him leave. He is the one._'

She reached out to him and weakly pulled on his shirt.

"Please, don't leave me! I'm all alone and I have nowhere to go. Please, just don't go."

He looked at her and saw that she was really scared and didn't want to leave her alone.

Minato smiled gently at her and said "Okay then. I won't leave."

He hugged her and she started to well up with tears.

He gently rubbed her back as she let out all the emotion and tension from the situation.

After a while, she finally calmed down and said "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Minato by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I am Yume."

"Here, let's first get you out of this weather and into something a little less...damaged."

"Thank you Minato-sama."

He was surprised by the title she used but decided to not worry about it.

Once they got over to his apartment, he walked in with her following.

"It is a nice place."

"Here, they are not girls clothes but they can fit. I will give you some privacy. Tell me when you are dressed."

He walked out before she could say anything.

She honestly wouldn't have minded showing her body to him. She really wanted to have him as an Ashikabi.

Once she finally got dressed, "Okay, i'm dressed."

Minato walked in and saw her in the clothes.

"Good, they fit nicely."

He got a more serious face on and said "Okay so why were they attacking you?"

She was wondering how this would play out.

She sighed and began the long tale of the Sekirei, The S-plan, and Ashikabi.

"So let me get this straight. You are part of the S-plan as a Sekirei. You need to find your destined Ashikabi and have him 'wing' you through kissing him. And in the end, you are forced to fight and kill your sisters to stay with the Ashikabi forever."

She nodded although she had never thought of it that way before.

He said "Wow, that is really something. I believe you."

She was surprised since by now, humans would normally call the police or something to have them taken away from the place.

"With that said...Yume, will you become my Sekirei. Will you accept me as your Ashikabi?"

She smiled with tears of joy and said "Yes, yes, a million times yes."

He brought a hand to her cheek and dried her tears.

He then leaned in and kissed her.

Minato gave her a deep kiss.

She moaned into it and he put his tongue at her lips.

She allowed him entrance to her mouth and he explored every inch of it.

She moaned deeper and he started to slowly lay her down on the floor.

Her wings came out and wrapped around them both.

They were a bright white color.

They broke the kiss for some much needed air.

Their was a trail of saliva connecting them.

"By the light of fate, let us shine brightly together, now and forever, master."

"Please, don't call me master. It will make it seem weird."

"Yes, Minato-sama."

"*sigh* okay that is a little better."

They were going to go out and he had her wrapped in his arms.

The second he opened the door, his landlord came up to him and said "I had reports that there was noise and so that's what it was. You have one week to get out of this place."

He stomped off in a rage.

'_Oh no. Now he will abandon me for sure. I just found him. Please no._'

She started to cry and Minato said "Hey, what's wrong Yume?"

"Please don't abandon me! I will make it up to you! I will do anything, I swear! Just please, don't leave me!"

She saw an unmoved expression in his eyes.

She cried harder and said "Please...Don't leave...I will do anything you desire...I am yours to use as you see fit! Please...Don't...send me...away...I...I...Please...Just don't...abandon me... I promise to do what ever it is you wish! Please..."

She was pulled up and he kissed her again but ever so passionately.

He continued to wipe away her tears as he did so.

Her wings shown brightly again and she moaned into the kiss.

He pulled back and said "Please, Yume. Don't cry anymore. I won't send you away. Never. I would rather live in complete trash with you than in a castle without you. I love you Yume. Never forget that."

She sniffled but smiled that he wouldn't leave her side.

He hugged her closely to show that he meant what he said.

She hugged him back and said "I love you too, Minato-sama."

They set out to find a new place to stay together.

A full day of searching and they didn't get anything.

Minato said "Man, a full day of searching and still nothing."

Yume said "It will be okay Minato-sama. We will have a place soon. I have a feeling."

They sat down in a park on a bench.

Suddenly, two streaks blast toward them and hide under the bench while cowering in fear.

"Please sir. Don't let us get caught."

A familiar voice then rang out that was the last thing Minato wanted to hear right now.

"Ah so we meet again. Just hand over the girls. We don't want to harm anyone. We just want to bring back these girls to become winged by our master."

Minato looked at them and they were in fear, shaking.

He asked "Is this true?"

One of them answered nervously "Y-yeah but we don't react to him. Please don't let us be captured. We will do anything. We just don't want to be slaves to that guy."

"Well that is enough of an answer for me. Why can't you just leave them be? They just want to find their destined one. Can't you at least grant that?"

"No, we were ordered by my master to bring these two back to be winged."

"*sigh* Fine. You can have them."

The twin girls were shocked and scared that he would do such a thing.

However, he continued "That is, if you can take them from my protection. As long as I am around, no one will be forcibly winged. Yume."

She got kissed by Minato and her wings appeared.

"Yume got winged by that guy?"

Said Sekirei turned around and said "By the light of my contract, my Ashikabi's darkness will fade."

She blasted forward with dangerous speed and punched the girl that was always talking.

The free lance unwinged Sekirei attacked Minato. Minato then stayed perfectly calm and still.

The second her attack landed, it actually missed, which shocked the twins.

They thought 'What is he? He moves as fast as a Sekirei but he is a human. I sense great love for his Sekirei. It is oddly alluring. I'm being pulled in by his desire to protect, love, and care for his Sekirei.'

They both felt their chest light up with a warmth they have never felt before now.

Meanwhile, Yume made sure that the girl didn't get any closer to the twins.

Minato was dodging her blows and managed to land yet again, another blow onto Haihane.

She was growing quite exhausted. She also started to feel a strangely warm feeling in her chest.

She didn't know why but she loved it and wanted more.

She felt a strong pull to this man.

She quickly backed away and ran off.

The other girl retreated as well.

The twins stared at him in awe at how he flawlessly protected them.

He didn't even have a single scratch.

He didn't even know them and he still fought for them and their wish.

They felt a very strong pull to him.

"Sir, um, thank you."

"No problem, please call me Minato."

"We don't know how else to tell you this but can you please wing us."

"I...are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, we actually started to react to you. Please Minato-sama."

"Okay then. First, let's go and get some rest."

They nodded and all of them left for Minato's extremely temporary home.

On the way there, they told him that their names were Hibiki and Hikari.

Yume crawled into bed with Minato and the two girls decided to sleep on the floor since she was his first, she has the right to sleep with him.

He looked as they layed on the hard wood floor.

"Girls, what are you doing?"

"She was your first Sekirei so she has the right to sleep with you."

"Just get up here."

"I-is it really okay?"

He motioned them over and they crawled into bed with them.

He finally broke down because of a comment that Hibiki made.

She said "We aren't even your Sekirei yet. This doesn't feel right."

He finally had enough of the awkward moments that were self-inflicted.

He pulled Hibiki over to him and sat her down on his lap, facing him.

She sat there with a look of surprise, anticipation, and want.

He kissed her on the lips and even put his tongue in her mouth.

She moaned from the feeling as her wings emerged.

Once they released, she said "Oh thank you Minato-sama."

He pulled Hikari over next and did the same to her.

She had finally emerged.

"Thank you so much Minato-sama."

They finally all got comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>There ya go. I know that those two don't originally end up with him but I think that he deserved them.<p>

Besides, this may be Sekirei...But this is the version that Dragonic Angel takes over this story line.

Nearly every person seems so OOC so far except the old landlord. He still hated renting to couples and people bringing home people.

Anyway, I guess that it's as good a time as any that nearly all of the characters are gonna be changed alot. Sorry but that is the only way that this shit fits.

Till next time,

Dragonic Angel


	2. More Sekirei and A Place to Stay

Well...how do I put this...What in the name of Satan?!

I had received the fastest amount of likes and favorites due to this one story than with any other story I have ever created.

Since you guys favorite it, I will make some more. Note that things are gonna get rather interesting.

Minato now has three Sekirei and has the discipline squad member Haihane reacting to him.

Who knows what's gonna happen now.

I do but no spoilers about my own story. Ya gotta read to find out what happens.

I know that I have started posting shit alot but now I am gonna focus mainly on continuing the stories.

So you know, there are still many more reactions and wingings to go.

Watch as this continues to unfold.

Enjoy!

When we left off...

* * *

><p>The twin girls Hibiki and Hikari were winged by Minato and they all fell asleep together with his first winged Sekirei, Yume.<p>

**Meanwhile, Discipline Squad**

Haihane stormed into the building and couldn't hold it anymore.

She fell to her hands and knees while panting heavily.

"Damn. What was that? I almost handed myself over to him."

She managed to get over to the bath and decided to go for a soak.

She lay in there to calm herself but the heat in her body was more intense than the heat of the water.

After a good hour, she managed to calm herself.

Karasuba walked in and just glanced at her.

She decided to join her.

They were talking and Karasuba could tell something was up since Haihane was acting differently.

"Is everything okay Haihane?"

"W-why do you ask?"

She got nervous.

"Oh no reason. How did the fight with the boy go? Any trouble?"

At that, Karasuba smirked knowingly.

"H-how did you?"

"Do you think I would leave you to your mission?"

"So you followed us. No, that boy. I started to react to him. It got worse as I tried to get away. I could sense a very deep love and protection from him. He is gonna be difficult to deal with."

"Heh, yeah. Especially since we started reacting to him. Every time you get close to him, you're gonna start reacting to him more and more. Not to mention the feeling will get stronger and harder to resist."

"Wait...did you just say 'we'?"

She gained a look of surprise at her slip of the tongue.

"E-eh. N-no! I would never..."

Haihane gained a grin splitting her entire face.

"You like him don't you?"

"SHUT UP!"

A third girl voice rang out "What are you talking about?"

They both straightened and said quickly "Nothing!"

They started to loosen and had smirks on their faces.

"What... are you... smiling at?"

They saw the heavy blush on her face. She was panting just like how Haihane was when she first got there.

They snapped and realized something. She was already winged. Why was she like that? That should be impossible. Unless...

"Benitsubasa, are you okay?"

She tried to stand as straight and calm as possible but was failing.

"Yeah...why do you...ask?"

She smiled weakly but then she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why am I acting this way? I am already winged. I shouldn't be like this."

Karasuba said "It may have something to do with with the secret Sekirei rule of winging."

What are you...talking about?"

"There was a secret rule that the original discipline squad had discovered. Though, it only happens very little. Any Sekirei that is winged should be bound to that Ashikabi forever. The one thing we found out was that, if one was winged, they would stay loyal but there was a little...malfunction that happened with the triple digit numbers. Numbers 100-108 were loaded with a one use trigger. If there was someone that held true feelings of love and protection for a Sekirei, they would activate the trigger. It allows them to be rewinged. Downside is they can't be rewinged by the same person. If you started to react to someone, they are the only person that can put you back in the game. For now, you can still use the Norito. The thing is that, whoever you're reacting to can activate your full power."

"Wait...So it's like I didn't even GET WINGED!"

"Yup. You are just like the rest of us now. Makes you regret going after those girls now, doesn't it?"

"Yea- wait! How did you know that it was him that I was reacting to? And what do you mean by 'like the rest of us'?"

Karasuba smirked and said calmly "I followed you. It was interesting how he protected those two even though he just met them. I bet anything he already winged both of them. I gotta say, I saw it coming that Yume would be winged. She always made a big deal about finding your destined Ashikabi."

"Hey! Quit avoiding my second question!"

"Oh yeah. I said that because, we seem to be reacting as well."

"Ha. You're teasing me about it? You're one to talk."

"Said the one who was already winged once. In fact, that seems like the humans version of cheating."

"*gasp* SHUT UP! It isn't my fault. It's his."

They continued to chat for a while before going to sleep.

**Same place, midday, two weeks later**

The discipline squad was sitting around in the tub (again) and chatting some more.

Benitsubasa started to feel more at ease from last night.

They had been talking when all of them felt an extreme heat wash over them.

The feeling from last night was back but was even stronger than before.

They all looked at each other Karasuba said "He's nearby. I can sense it."

They nodded and got out of the tub and dressed.

Haihane was sitting there in the main room and then the feeling came again...but stronger...even more than all the other times combined.

She sat there in a chair while panting and trying to remain calm.

She couldn't shake the feeling of immense heat inside her body.

Just then, she couldn't move.

For two reasons, one: she was worn down from trying to cool herself.

Next was that, of all things...there was a presence in the building...it was close.

She was gonna move to defend herself but was stopped.

She was about to attack but was met with a sword in her back.

It didn't penetrate past her clothes but she could tell that they would finish the blow if she tried anything.

"I am not here to hurt you...Haihane. I just want to talk. Deal?"

She nodded and the pain from the sword disappeared.

She turned around and got a look at his face.

It currently was covered by a pitch black mask that had pure white eyes. There was also a smirk painted on it in a blood red color.

"W-what do you want?"

"I told you. I want to talk."

She was beginning to feel the heat inside her again just from hearing his voice.

"Who...are you?"

She felt like he was smirking through the mask.

"I am the Black Devil. I just came to confirm something. Don't worry. I had a feeling and you just confirmed it for me. Have fun. And Haihane...it is a matter of time. Soon, it will become so irresistible that you won't be able to help it."

She looked at him, knowing he was right.

"Wait! Why are here to just confirm a reaction from me? You could have easily killed me and had no more problem with me."

"I have morals Haihane. I believe that each Sekirei deserves to find the Ashikabi they are destined to be with. The forced wingings are gonna stop. I won't force you to do anything. If you want anything else, you are gonna have to track me down."

He dashed to a window and broke through. He kept going and landed on a rooftop.

He just stood there afterwards, watching in the building. Haihane noticed this and it was like he was telling her to follow him.

She shook her head and pushed down all regrets.

She jumped through the window and fell to the rooftop he was on. She was nervous since she didn't have any armor on to protect her when she fell.

She knew she would surely die from the impact.

He dashed and jumped back off the building in her direction.

He caught her as she was about to make a huge impact and slowed her down almost completely.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was fine...and in a man's arms.

She looked at him and saw who it was.

She felt a new wave of heat that was so intense it might melt her into a puddle.

She looked at him and he removed his mask.

It was the guy from last night...It was Minato!

She continued to look at him, at those deep and never ending eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do it.

Haihane looked at him with a look of deep want and was panting.

He leaned down and said "I accept."

They kissed and she felt a very intense heat wash over and completely consume her body. It went through every last part of her body.

Her wings emerged and encased them both.

Once they released, she smiled.

"Number 104, Haihane, is yours now and forever."

"Glad to hear it."

Haihane remembered, "Just thought about this but the others are not gonna be happy about this."

Minato chuckled and said "Who gives a fuck? They can deal. It's not like they would disagree with it."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways. I am the Black Devil after all."

They got back to Maison Izumo and introduced her to the rest.

They were interested in how he managed to get the discipline squad to react to him and how he managed to do all this without them knowing.

After they all got settled in, they managed to get down to stories and how everything happened.

The twins told their story, followed by Yume and Haihane.

The final story was told by Uzume.

_Flashback _

Uzume was walking around town when she was confronted by a group of Sekirei owned by the Ashikabi of the East.

"Just come with us and you won't be hurt. I promise, you will like serving master."

"No, I don't want any part of the Sekirei plan. If I do get winged, I want it to be by who I react to. Not that d-bag."

"You are gonna regret that. Get her!"

They dashed off after her as Uzume ran away.

She turned several corners to evade them but they stayed on her trail.

She still had several blocks to go before she could get home.

'If I could get home, Miya could help me.' she thought.

She ran down an alley and found a dead end.

She turned around and the Sekirei were blocking her path.

She could never overpower all of them.

She resigned in defeat and accepted her fate.

Was this her destiny? To serve some guy that she didn't even want to?

She rest on her knees and bowed her head.

She knew that no one even cared for her. Who was she even kidding? She would never react to anyone. No one she has come across has ever sparked anything and no one really cared enough to protect her.

She has been on her own since the beginning.

Why would now be any different?

Just then, a man in a mask came down in a black trench coat.

He stood right between her and the group.

"If you are trying to take her, you are gonna go through me."

They all laughed at him. "Do you think you can take all of us on? That's cute."

Uzume told him "It's okay. You don't have to do this. This is just-"

He interrupted "Just what? Just an attempt at a forced winging. Not happening. I came this far and I am not just gonna let them take you as they please."

She blinked in utter shock.

No one has ever protected her before. She has always fended for herself.

(A/N: Miya protecting her doesn't count to her.)

He was talking to an earpiece that was an ear piercing. It was a square looking diamond. The only thing is that it was black with a dot of crimson in the center.

He said "Now, Hibiki, Hikari."

You could hear two voices ring back "Yes, Minato-sama."

There was suddenly a bright lightning colored purple that struck the group.

She thought 'So he plans on using his Sekirei to fight? How original.'

She was proved far wrong.

With the remaining forces down to two girls, the masked man dashed off.

Just when they thought they were in the clear, they felt a piercing pain in the legs.

He threw kunai and stuck them in the leg.

They were distracted by it and he took that as his chance.

While they were removing the source of pain, he grabbed Uzume and dashed on to a rooftop.

Once he set her down, she looked at him with a slight blush.

'I feel warm inside. I think I just found him. My Ashikabi.'

"What's your name?" He asked.

"U-Uzume."

"Well Uzume. They will be distracted for a while. In the mean time, try to find somewhere safe to hide."

"B-but...why are you protecting me?"

"Let's just say I hate it when people try to forcibly wing Sekirei. It is dishonorable and stupid. The ones that do that only prove they are weak. Numbers are all bull shit unless you got strength to back it up. If you have Sekirei willing to be by your side and defend you, the least you can do is have the strength to do the same for them. I'm Minato by the way."

She finally hid while also trying to hide the obvious blush on her face.

The two finally managed to figure out where they disappeared to.

Once on the rooftop, they were searching for her and trying to avoid him at all costs.

All of a sudden, the two girls bumped into each other and freaked out.

"We searched everywhere and they aren't here."

"I wouldn't say that."

They both tensed up at the male voice.

He held weapons to both of their backs.

"Girls, I have a present for you."

Two twin girls walked out and smiled.

"Mind cleaning up these two for me?"

"No problem Minato-sama."

They both used the Norito and the victims collapsed.

"Two down, more to go. Good job girls. I will see you at home."

"What are you gonna do now, Minato-sama?"

"Nothing special. I just have to make sure she is safe."

They nodded and left.

He walked over to where Uzume hid and said "It's okay now Uzume. They won't hurt you anymore."

"Thank you but you really didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. I hate seeing certain things. One of them is Sekirei being forcibly winged."

She teared up and hugged him.

He held her and let her cry onto his welcoming shoulders.

After she was done, she started to feel the heat inside her building once again.

He recognized the look she had and said "Now, are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded, understanding the question.

"Okay then."

He removed his mask and that only made her heat flare up even more.

She couldn't hold her grip anymore.

He leaned in and kissed her carefully and passionately on the lips.

She felt the heat wash over her entire body and her wings came out.

After they broke, "Sekirei number 10, Uzume, is yours now and forever. Thank you Minato-sama."

He put his mask back on and said "No problem Uzume. Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Would you happen to know where I can rent a place for cheap for me and all you girls."

"How ironic. I actually live there. You should come check it out."

"Perfect."

He talked through his piercing and said "Hey girls. Change of plans. We got ourselves a place to stay. Meet me at the Maison Izumo Inn."

"Yes, Minato-sama" rang out three voices.

"Just how many Sekirei do you have?"

"Well now it is 4. Things just happen."

They all met at said location and took a look at it.

"Miya, I brought home some tenants."

"Oh is that so?"

They all turned to the doorway and saw a lady in a white kimono with lavender hair and a white ribbon barely holding her hair together.

"Oh and who might you be?"

"I am Minato. I just need a place to stay along with all these girls with me. Would you happen to have a place for us?"

"Oh such a gentleman. Trying to look out for his girls. Very well. I have some rooms for all of you. Remember though, no illicit sexual relations here."

A Hannaya mask appeared that scared all the girls but Minato seemed unfazed by it.

'This boy is really something. He is one of the few people that never cower in fear. He has alot of love for them. I can feel it. It seems to be drawing me in. No! I can't. I just can't let myself be drawn in by him. It is wrong and disrespectful to Takehito.'

"This way."

After getting them all in rooms, they had dinner.

_Flashback end _

They all nodded in agreement.

Miya commented "It seems like were growing as a big happy family."

They sat down for dinner and ate to their heart's content.

Once finished, the girls all decided to cuddle around Minato as he was in his chair.

The twins sat next to him. Yume sat next to his left leg. Haihane on his right. Uzume sat in his lap, much to the anger and disappointment on the others.

He sat there and talked with them for a while until...

Minato got a bad feeling and decided to check it out.

He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen.

Just as he suspected, the east was acting up again.

"Hey girls. Wanna have some fun with the Ashikabi of the East and his Sekirei?"

They all got fired up, especially Uzume who was almost captured by them if it weren't for Minato stepping in to save her.

She was still happy with the way things turned out.

She found the one man that could help her and love her at the same time...Just like how she loves him and would do anything for him.

They all dashed off and went to the location.

* * *

><p>Okay so a few things. I know that it kinda seemed a little off with how shit played out. Again, this is my version.<p>

Not really gonna go by how the series did.

As for the outfit Minato wears alot, he fashioned it after he met Uzume and the twins Hibiki and Hikari. He made it so that he could roam free and be with his Sekirei but at the same time, so he could protect without being discovered who he was.

If you guess it congratulations but if not, I will tell you.

The jacket is like the one Hei has in Darker than BLACK.

Still bullet proof and serves as armor.

The mask. It is basically the same design as Hei has but it is colored black with white eyes. the mouth still looks the same but with a slightly more noticeable red tint to it.

I did all that so he could be himself and make him into what I did. He is known around the area as the Black Devil.

He gained this name because of the black he wears and also because of how he has taken down a number of Sekirei and Ashikabi that stood in his way of protecting others.

His reason: The lives of a few are a worthy sacrifice for the lives of many.

I hope you guys like it. What do you think? He gets a member of the disciplinary squad to join him. Secret Sekirei rule limited only to numbers 100-108.

Catch is they have to be better than the one the Sekirei is with.

Uzume was not ever winged in this story before then. She never even discovered Chiho.

I know that alot of you think that is a terrible idea but think about this.

If she did, they would have her doing the assassin shit. I hated that. The only way to keep it as Chiho was to kill Chiho off. I didn't want to do that because that is just cold.

I will have Chiho in here when she is safe and all cured.

Once that takes place, I will give her, her own Sekirei that will help... If that will suffice you power crazed Otaku fans.

In here also, Miya never was kissed and winged by Takehito. The reason for that is that if he did and since he died, Miya would have died as well since all Sekirei that get winged, stop functioning once their Ashikabi dies.

I wanted to give her a chance to be slightly less hateful towards Minato for having the girls so I made her a little soft when it was towards the end.

The reason she seems not to mind is for two important reasons.

One, he saved Uzume and never left her to fend for herself. Not to mention, he made her happy since she loves him greatly.

Speaking of love, the second reason is because, with each passing day, her love and Minato's pull on Miya continues to grow.

Soon, she will no longer be able to resist but she will continue to fight as long as it takes.

For now, I hope this will do.

See ya when chapter three is up,

Dragonic Angel


	3. The Black Devil's Reign

Hey guys. Told ya I would be back.

Now I got a good idea but it wasn't mine originally.

Thanks to you TheLastNanaya for the idea involving Chiho. After I read that, I couldn't let the idea go.

I enjoy the reviews all of you leave so don't think I don't read what you say.

I also gotta say that although yes, he never was deemed Ashikabi material, in my version, she loved him and would not want to betray his memory. I got some surprises for ya though.

I got a little gift for ya here.

If you haven't noticed, the timeline is off. Again, my story. Not the series. I give all credit to the respectful owners but I am not going to credit them with the personality changes and any clothing I may put them in.

Only thing that is their's is the names and locations of things. And the idea behind Sekirei.

The rest of this is all my shit.

Anyway, let's get this underway...

Chapter 3: The Black Devil's Reign

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time...<strong>

The girls were enjoying time with Minato until...The unsettling feeling of Minato's was correct. The Ashikabi of the East.

He is after something or someone. The group dashes off to help the poor victim.

**This time, Present**

The group of Minato's girls headed off to the location he told them.

When they were there, not only was a group of Sekirei there, but so was his little lap dog Kakizaki.

The twins used their lightning to take out a few of them.

A major group was taken out by a combination of Uzume and Haihane. The latter they were completely shocked that she was even helping them. Little did they know that she was Minato's now.

After a few of them were left, the man known as Kakizaki was located and dragged out from hiding.

"What do you want?"

Uzume grabbed him with her veils and held him in the air.

A phone call came in for the girls.

"Hello? Yes, he is subdued. Sure thing. It's for you Kakizaki."

He had the phone held to his face and said "H-hello?"

(This part is going to be on the phone between Minato and Kakizaki.)

_Ah, I am not too pleased to hear that you are on my turf again Kakizaki._

**I-It's not my doing. It was only Higa-sama's orders.**

_How stupid do you think I am? You willingly follow his orders._

**Please, I didn't do anything wrong.**

_Let's test that theory. What were you after?_

**We were after a girl and the only male Sekirei in the entire 108 of them.**

_Is that so? Tell me, what are there names?_

**The Sekirei is named Shiina, Sekirei number 107.**

_And the girl?_

**Eh...eheh...Yukari Sahashi.**

Nothing but silence went on for a good minute.

_Did you just say what I think you did? Did you say Yukari Sahashi?_

**Y-yes sir.**

_You have one last chance. If you ever, and I mean ever, show your face in my territory to hunt Sekirei, mine or otherwise, I will personally CASTRATE YOU SLOWLY WITH MY OWN SWORDS! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?_

**Y-YES S-SIR!**

_Get lost._

Conversation end

They took the phone back and released all of the enemies.

Uzume took the phone and said "Anything else?"

_Hand the phone to the girl._

"Sure thing. Here ya go. It is our master. He wishes to speak to you."

She grabbed the phone and put it to her ear.

(Now it is between her and Minato...same things though)

**H-hello? Who is this?**

_Follow the girls. You and your Sekirei._

**Who's gonna make me?**

_I guess you don't want to see me then huh Yukari-chan?_

**How do you- wait. That voice. Onii-chan?!**

_Heh, surprise sis. _

**Wait so these are your Sekirei?**

_Yeah. I guess you could say I got lucky._

**But I heard that these all belonged to the Black Devil.**

_They do. I thought you would have figured this out from being the Demon Ashikabi._

**Heheh, figured me out huh?**

_Uh yeah. Kinda hard not to when Ashikabi have been being sent to the hospital along with Sekirei left and right because you won't show a little mercy._

**It isn't my fault though, Onii-chan! You ditched me when we were gonna meet and I got mad. I felt like you abandoned me and didn't want to see me.**

_I'm sorry Yukari-chan. I had some stuff to take care of. Do you think that being the Black Devil is an easy job?_

**So, w-w-wait just a minute! You are the feared Black Devil?**

_Yeah that's me. Come on, we can talk more at my place. Follow the girls home and we can get into more detail then._

**Okay Onii-chan. You better be there.**

_I will. I promise this time. On my title as the Black Devil._

Conversation end

She handed the phone back and nodded.

They all went to Maison Izumo Inn and continued.

Just not before this happened.

_At the Inn, after they dashed off to help Yukari_

Minato got up after they left and told Miya "I know that they will be back soon but there is something I need to attend to. This is a human matter. Getting them involved is not any of their concern. I will be back as soon as I can."

He grabbed his Black Devil outfit and put it on. Then he dashed out the window and continued on his way.

He landed on a rooftop to check out the destination of the trouble.

He saw that it should be right around here.

Dropping down from the roof, he concealed himself in the darkness of the alley.

He noticed that there were already people in the same alley.

Bingo! Found the danger.

They looked over to him when he dropped down and saw a pit of black with white eyes staring back at them.

He saw the one in trouble and got very mad.

It was a girl that looked a little younger than him but still held that oh too innocent look.

"Leave the girl alone. Just walk away and we can say nothing happened."

One of the men standing in the front said with a smirk "What's she to you? Just tuck your mask away and fuck off dumbass."

"She is a girl in danger. She didn't do anything to deserve this cruel fate. I'm putting a stop to it. She is under my protection now. If you want to do anything to her..."

He walked up and in between the girl and the men.

"You are gonna have to go through me. Think you got the balls to take on a Devil?"

"Heh, your funeral kid. Get him boys!"

They charged at him but he stood there calm.

"Bad move."

He charged forward and grabbed one of them and slammed him into three others. There was only one standing left.

"Never let it be said that I don't give a chance for mercy. Your move. Think she's still worth it? Or are you going to take my advice?"

"Never. You just got a lucky shot."

"Fine. Die, see if I care."

He shot out a thin line of wire that wrapped around the only one standing and conscious...Around the neck.

The wire tightened and Minato tied him down to a light post.

He hung there and died with his neck snapping.

He turned to the girl who was backing away in fear.

"Don't hurt me, mister."

He sighed lightly and said "Don't worry about it. You won't be hurt. People around here call me the Black Devil. Not because I kill but because I do so to make sure people are safe. Consider this as a pay it forward type thing. They were in my territory. I can't have this thing going on in here. Much more so to a girl such as yourself."

"Th-thank you Black Devil-sama."

"Oh please, don't start with calling me that. Please, call me Minato. And you don't have to be all honorable with the sama thing."

"Yes Minato-san."

"There ya go. Now I got to get back."

He turned to leave but was unexpectedly tackled to the floor.

She was on top of him and hugging him tightly saying "Please. Don't leave me yet! It was so scary. They wanted to hurt me. But then...then you came along...*sniff* you helped save me. You promised not to...hurt me."

He gently rubbed her back and held her head close.

She lay there on top of him and began to slowly calm down.

Once she did, he dried her tears with his hand and told her "The one thing that I don't like besides seeing injustice like this is seeing a girl cry. I hate seeing girls in pain and sad because of things. Here, you want to come with me? I got to get back to my place."

She nodded and smiled a little.

"Okay then, let's go."

He picked her up and held her bridal style.

She fell asleep on the way back to the inn.

He let her rest in his arms the whole way.

Once back at the inn, he looked at how the girls were doing and it seems they had stopped alot of the activity.

He called and talked for a while.

After he hung up, he sat there for a while so he could let the girl rest.

**Present time, after all the girls and his sister and her Sekirei get back**

Minato was back in his regular clothes and heard them walk in.

"Onii-chan you better start-"

"Shh...I know you want answers but right now you need to keep quiet. She is very tired."

"Who is she?"

"I don't really know that much about her. I was busy with my own thing when my girls were helping you out. I ran into some guys, all human, that were trying to take advantage of this girl. I just took care of them. She asked if I could stay with her and I ended up bringing her here."

At that, the said girl started to stir in his arms.

She opened her eyes slowly to see alot of new faces she didn't know. She backed away into Minato's arms and hid her face in his shoulders.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you. Are you okay now?"

She felt the familiarity of his body so she knew it was still the same man but she finally saw his face.

When she looked at him, she stuttered from nervousness.

"Y-yeah. I feel better now."

"That's good. Can you tell me your name?"

"M-my name is Chiho. Chiho Hidaka."

"That's a very beautiful name. Now do you know why those men were after you?"

She backed away in fear, thinking they might do something to her.

"No I don't want to. Just let me go."

He held her still and slowly calmed her down.

"Don't worry. We won't do anything to you. We just want to know why so we can protect you."

She loosened her grip on Minato and said "It was something called the S-plan. I heard some people talking about it. They received an e-mail and some guy dropped his phone on accident. It had the same e-mail and it talked about getting ready for something called the S-plan. It was sent addressing them as an Ashikabi or whatever that is. Talking about things called Sekirei. The man came back and saw me looking through the phone and got mad at me for it. He took his phone and stomped off."

"Then there were these men that looked like guards that asked me to come with them. That they needed my help in a case that I could be involved in. I followed them and they took me into an alley. I turned around and they were all staring at me with these eyes that scared me. Then that was when Minato-kun jumped in and saved me from them. I thank him for his help. Even if it did mean using violent methods."

Minato had all the girls staring him down with evil eyes that he went off on his own again.

Minato waved them off but said "So you know about the plan. Well that seems reason enough for you to be wary. The only thing that doesn't seem to line up is why people would use investigation to get a girl to do what they want. More so, I saw the tags they had on. They seemed to be from an underground Ashikabi organization. They didn't want her talking about the plan so most likely...they were going to rape her and black mail Chiho into keeping her mouth shut. Don't worry. We will make sure it doesn't happen again. I can give you my number. Call if you are ever in danger."

Once he gave her his number, she gave him hers.

"What's this for?"

"Just in case."

"Deal. If you want, we can take you back home."

"No, I will be fine. I can just walk."

They nodded and she went on her way.

"So Onii-chan..."

"I know, I know. Long story short, after I got my test results back, I ran into Yume. I saved her from some members of the disciplinary squad. They were trying to recruit her but she didn't want to go. Shortly after, I gained her as a Sekirei. I got kicked out of my old apartment and went searching for a new place to live. That night, I ran into the same two girls from earlier and all because of the same reasons. They were trying to get a hold of the twins Hibiki and Hikari. I saved them and later gained them as Sekirei. Uzume was a different story. I had gotten word of the Ashikabi of the East, Higa, trying to collect Sekirei by force. I tracked them down and just in time too. She was about to be nabbed when I stepped in and saved her. With help from Hibiki and Hikari, of course. Later, after saving her from that trouble, she became my Sekirei. At this point, I knew that something was off about the squad because they would normally try and step in but they had avoided me entirely for a while. I set up some surveillance and got intel that they were reacting...to me. I went to the building they stay at and talked with Haihane. She was shocked to see me and we talked for a bit. I jumped out of the window and she followed after me. I caught her before she could break something or worse. She then accepted me as her Ashikabi."

After his long story that was supposed to be short, he looked at them as his sister and her Sekirei looked at him with wide eyes.

After they snapped out of it, Yukari said "So all this time, you have been running around and saving and collecting Sekirei. Did it ever occur to you to let me know where you were?!"

"If you remember the rules of this crap, I was not allowed to tell anyone that didn't know about the plan. I didn't know you got involved in this until just a few minutes ago."

"Ah. okay. Well, yeah. You probably heard from that Kakizaki guy that this Sekirei here is Shiina. He is my Sekirei. Not that it could go for anything considering how many powerful Sekirei you have. Aren't you concerned in the least how mom would react? To see that you are in this plan and have so many Sekirei living with you."

"No. She was part of this the entire time. From what I understand, the whole reason this shit is happening is partly mom's fault. She helped with this."

"Wait. Mom helped in this insane thing. Why would she help?"

"I don't know. What ever it is, it better be a good reason. For now, I just wait out the end of it and help out people when I can. One day though...One day I am gonna put a stop to all of this. The S-plan, the battle of the gods, all of that. I want to make sure all the Sekirei are free to be with who they wish to forever."

"That's a good wish Onii-chan. If I can help in anyway, I will try."

"Thanks Yukari-chan. Let's get some rest. It's late and I am tired."

They all agreed and went to sleep.

Yukari got an extra room and Shiina took a room next to her.

**Next morning**

"*Yawn*Morning Onii-chan."

"Morning Yukari-chan. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, although it was weird this morning. Shiina, was in my bed. It just caught me off guard, I guess."

"I know. Sekirei seem to have a knack for finding their Ashikabi and trying to be as close to them as possible. Did he need anything?"

"Now that I think about it. Last night, he walked in and told me that he couldn't sleep. I let him sleep with me and he was talking about 108. It's this little girl that he views like a sister. She was the last Sekirei and one right after him. Seems that he still worries for her."

"What do you mean still?"

"When I was looking for you with his help, he told me the story about her. How she was attacked and almost winged by some guy. She used her power and created this massive forest. No one even knows where it is anymore. He is worried for her because she could be grabbed and winged forcefully and he has no idea where she is."

Hearing that made Minato mad.

The girls came down and said "Good morning."

They talked for a while and Minato decided to go take a bath to rest up for a while.

When he was in the bath, he was just staring at the water.

All of a sudden, the water got really bright and it blinded Minato temporarily.

He seemed to be in a trance like state.

_Inside Minato's head_

"Where am I?"

He looked around and saw a forest in front of him that had a gate surrounding it.

"This looks like that forest not too far from Maison Izumo. Why am I here?"

He walked through the gate as if he was a ghost.

Once inside, he walked around and heard a crying sound.

"Help me Onii-chan."

He looked around and traveled along a very narrow trail.

He found a little girl hidden in the trees.

"Help me Onii-chan. I can't get out."

"I'm here. I will save you. That's a promise."

"Save me Onii-chan. I can't get out and i'm stuck. Please find me."

As he was about to reach out, the flash of light came again and he snapped back into reality.

_Real world_

"What was that? Wait. I wasn't asleep so cross that out. A forest created. A little girl trapped inside. No one knows of the location."

The pieces were fitting together now.

"108!"

He gained a serious look on his face and got out of the tub.

He got dressed and walked into his room. He grabbed his Black Devil stuff and put it all on except the mask.

Yukari saw him pass by and said "Onii-chan. Hey! Wait up Onii-chan! Where are you off too? And what's with the clothes?"

He turned to her and said "This is my alter ego. The Black Devil. Make sure no one follows me. I got work to do."

He put his mask on and she realized why they call him the Black Devil. He looks scary like one.

"But where are you-"

"I will explain everything later. Just keep everyone else out of this."

He left without another word.

He used his wire to get up to the roof and dashed off to the gated forest.

Once there, he found guards there.

"Why would people be guarding this thing?"

He pulled out his phone and saw an e-mail...from the leader of MBI himself.

He read it and it said:

_Attention all Ashikabi,_

_There is a little gift for you if you can find it._

_A Sekirei hidden in the forest. Find her and you can claim her._

_There will be challenges though._

_Not only other Ashikabi and Sekirei there. I have sent out guards to give you a challenge._

_Who knows, maybe you can claim the little one._

Minato was enraged that they would even do this.

He jumped down and took out the guards with stealth.

Once done with that, he leaped over the gate.

He was going through the forest until he heard a loud bang.

The gates were bust opened.

He only hoped he could make it to her first.

He was searching and decided to calm down.

He stood there and closed his eyes. He heard her voice again. It was showing her the way.

He followed it all the way to a small opening that showed a room almost, made of entirely trees.

A woman already beat him there. She cornered the little girl from his vision.

He got behind her and grabbed both of her shoulders before twirling and throwing her into a tree.

The tree started to crack from the pressure as did the woman's back.

"Leave her be."

"Quit interfering in our business Devil. This doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does. Let this be a message to your master. If any Sekirei is forced to do anything or is treated badly, I will change that fate."

He charged at her and punched her in the gut.

Following that, he pulled out his sword. It was colored black with purple energy flowing from it. The hilt was colored like blood.

He stabbed her in the arm and kept her pinned to the floor that way.

"Next time, I won't miss."

She got scared and said "Here,t-take her. I didn't want her anyway."

"Good girl."

He removed the sword but she tried to betray her word.

She charged her power and was about to strike when she felt a sudden pain.

She looked at it and saw that he flipped his sword and stabbed her through the stomach,...in a fatal point.

"Wrong move. Should have honored your word."

She collapsed on the floor.

The Sekirei symbol disappeared.

He found the little girl still up in a tree but cowering in fear.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

He removed his mask to show his face.

She saw that it was someone from her dream.

"Are you my Onii-chan?"

"Yeah. I am. Let's get you out of here and somewhere safe."

"Yay!"

She jumped down and into his arms.

He caught her and they were starting to leave when she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

Her wings grew and an area where they were at grew more plants.

When she released him she said "Now you're my real Onii-chan."

"I'm Minato."

"I am Kusano, Sekirei 108."

"Nice to meet you."

They were walking back out from the area when halfway through, they came across Yukari.

"Onii-chan?!"

"In the flesh. Yukari, say hello to Kusano, Sekirei number 108."

"So this is Shiina's sister?"

"Yeah."

"So did you manage to protect her?"

"Obviously."

Shiina poked his head out and saw Kusano.

Kusano got down and said "Onii-chan!"

"Hey Kusano. I am so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, and all thanks to my new Onii-chan."

Wait, do you mean you-"

"Yup." She said it like it was nothing.

Shiina looked at Minato and he said "Did you do this?"

"Not exactly. She did it to me. I was just helping her out."

Yukari just stared at Minato and said "What are you guys talking about?"

"I kissed Minato-nii. Now he's my Ashikabi."

She tensed up and wondered why this little girl was talking like it was no big deal that she, a girl probably no older than 7 kissed a guy that was 20.

They all left and made it back home.

Kusano fell asleep on Minato's back when he carried her home.

After they were back, everyone eyed the little girl.

She was already awake again and said hello to them.

"Girls, this is Kusano. She is Sekirei 108. I helped save her."

They all hugged her and said "Welcome to the family Kusano."

She got a room like the others.

They went to sleep shortly after...all except Minato.

He had other plans. He got up from his room and got into his Black Devil outfit.

He has noticed a strange sound coming from the wall next to his room for a few nights.

He decided to check it out.

He walked just outside of his door and went to the wall.

He pushed on it and it turned...enough for him to get in.

He slipped inside and found what he was looking for...not what he expected.

There was a girl sitting in front of some monitors, watching them.

He closed the door/wall and silently walked up to the girl.

She was so occupied with the computer that she didn't notice him.

He knelt down behind her and grabbed her face with his hand.

She gasped in shock but he just said "Shh...I don't need you waking up the others."

She nodded and he let go of her.

"What do you want Minato?"

"Since you have cameras, I expected that you would know who I am. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Matsu. Sekirei number 2, at your service. How did you find me?"

"Not that hard. You have the screens so bright and the sound coming from here was unmistakable. So I will get out of yo-"

No sooner had he said that, she grabbed and removed his mask. She kissed him square on the lips.

"And now I am yours forever. Minato-sama."

He didn't know how to react except say "You do realize that you could have just as easily asked me...instead of raping my mouth."

she giggled and said "Yup. I like my way better."

"Get some sleep Matsu. We got some explaining to do tomorrow."

He walked out of the room after that.

**Rewind 5 minutes, with Miya**

Miya was flipping through her old photo album and remembering all the good times she had with Takehito.

All an attempt to ignore her growing feelings for Minato.

She felt a weird bump in the album and looked at it.

It felt like an envelope.

She cut it open and revealed that it was an envelope.

She read who it was from and it said it was from...Takehito!?

She regretted opening it but did so anyway.

It had a letter in it along with some other papers.

The letter read:

_My sweet Miya, _

_If you are reading this, I have been dead for a while. I found out some information and because of it, I was killed._

_I got word of it by accident, but I knew that Karasuba was going to kill me. I tucked this away to let you discover the truth._

_She was ordered by Minaka to kill me to make sure information never got to a certain someone._

_His name is Minato Sahashi. He is the son of Minaka. He wanted the proof of it to be forgotten._

_In here are files on Sekirei that Minaka had installed with a secret switch. It allows certain Sekirei to be winged twice. _

_I wish I could be there but please. As a final wish, I would like you to not stay hung up on me. I wish only that you find love again. Find someone that you can truly say that you will do anything for. My time is limited so I will just say that you will always be in my heart._

_Never stop fighting._

_Love, Takehito_

She was in tears by the end of it.

'Takehito, why?'

It dawned on her that he just gave her permission from the grave to fall in love again. That it was okay to be with who she wanted.

She wanted Minato.

She looked over the files and they were from numbers 100-108.

She walked out of her room to go talk to Minato.

**Present**

Miya was deep in thought and accidentally crashed into Minato.

He caught her and twisted so she landed on top of him.

When she snapped back to reality, she realized what happened.

She saw the closeness between her and Minato.

She stopped holding back on her feelings.

She couldn't hold on any longer.

She started to breathe heavily and had a blush come across her face.

He thought 'What...the...fuck?'

She leaned into him and he said "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can't hold on any longer and I finally have accepted my feelings for you. I want to Minato-sama."

He nodded and kissed her.

Her wings, after all this time, have emerged.

She felt a huge impossibly powerful burst of energy and heat push and course through her entire body.

There was a light that came from her pure white wings.

They continued to expand until they covered the whole hallway.

Once they separated, she was panting but had the biggest smile possible spread across her face.

Everyone got up to see what the light was and noticed the situation.

Matsu said "Well well. Interesting."

The rest just stared in shock at what happened.

The first and only adult Sekirei, Miya, Sekirei number 1 just got winged. Much more so, by Minato.

**In the distance**

Well I guess you finally decided to do it eh Miya? I might just have to do the same. Fuck morals. I can't hold on much longer."

* * *

><p>Well what do you think?<p>

I know that it seems rushed but remember that I set it up on purpose this way. Again, my story.

Things are out of order, I know.

He got more Sekirei. Saved Chiho.

What better way to spark a friendship and later relationship than with a typical rape scene.

As for Matsu, you know she would totally do that. She basically did the same thing in canon.

Kusano, a little brutal to kill the Sekirei? Yes, but totally necessary. I put him alone until the end after he already winged her but I needed it to be that way.

His sister Yukari is with him.

107 and 108 reunite.

Not to mention, Miya finally succumbed to her desire.

Thanks to a letter that her husband wrote before he died.

So all in all, pretty good.

Who was the one watching. Could it be a new Sekirei or one that has already seen Minato in action?

Till next time guys.

Dragonic Angel


End file.
